Sweet Sweet Revenge
by Black Moon Neko
Summary: The boys made a wrong move when they con Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. 2 years later the girls are back and ready to get their money back from the guys. Their going to play them just like the boys played them. But along the way will the girls fall for them and their tricks again. Will the boys actually stop conning women. Don't forget the help from their older siblings.
1. Chapter 1

S_**W**_E_E_**T** _S_**W****E**_E__**T **_R**E**_V__**E**_N_**G**_**E**

I know that I still have like 4 undone stories but this came to mind when I was watching 'Ladies V.S. Ricky Bahl' movie was pretty good you should go and check it out, but it's in another language, Indian. I couldn't help myself I had to write this before I forgot it. Anyways this is the first story I written since summer started so yea hope you enjoy! {This is A/U}

**'Inner Sakura'**

"talking"

'thinking'

Rating: T {PG 13}

Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are out or revenge on 4 certain con men, who have conned over hundreds of women for their money, companies and more. But they made a huge mistake when they did the same damn thing to Sakura and the rest of the girls cause now their back and ready to get their money back and play the boys just like how they played the girls.

Me: I know will let our favorite pink haired beauty do the disclaimer now.

Sakura: Aww thanks BMN

Me: Anytime Saku

Sakura: BMN does not own me, the rest of these characters ,maybe one, or Naruto. If she did I would most likely be a part of Akastuki by now

Me: Damn right you would

Sakura: -sweat drops- Anyway on to the story.

Me: Oh yea before we start i just want to tell you guys that because of Saku's parents death she is in a depression state right now and changed her name to Tsubomi and her hair is now midnight black and her eye color is a warm orange red color. But she will only stay like that for this chapter and this chapter only along with Ino, Tenten 'nd Hinata. Ino will have dark brown hair, hazel eyes and her name is Akira, Tenten has dark purple hair and dark brown eyes and her name is Umi, and Hinata has dirty blonde hair and soft purple eye and her name is Yuuki. Yes they all go into a desprate state but they are only like this for this chapter so don't get mad at me. This chapter {meaning that the actually story won't start t'ill 3 chapters from now} will be put into 4 parts okay, okay! Now onto the story!

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**First incounters **_

_**Part one **_

_**Sakura's Story**_

_":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":_

_**Sakura's {Tsubomi} story**_

Normal POV

It was a beautiful summer day in the busy city of Konoha, there were many couples hanging out around the downtown area, because of all the shops they had there. But we're going to be focusing on 4 certain couples right now instead of all those lovely dovey shitty couples, blah.

Our first couple contains two of our favorite ninja, though their not ninja's. Anyway it was Tsubomi {Sakura} and Sasuke, they were having a 'fun' time in downtown Konoha. They went to many shops and even went to watch The Amazing Spider Man.

Tsubomi {Sakura} was at that delicate age of 16, but don't be fooled her parents were milliners. And so even though she was the second child that didn't mean that she didn't get any of her parents money. She had gotten half of it while her older brother got the other half. But because of how young her and her brother were their grandmother had to take over the business again.

Because of her parents death Sakura went into what we like to call a depression phase. She even went as far as to dye her hair black, instead of leaving it bubblegum pink. Because of how much it reminder her of her parents she did that. She even had on color contacts, sea foam green by the way, the slightest thing that reminded her of her parents she would try and change that part of her. Her hair, eye color, personality anything that reminded her of her dead parents she got rid of anything and everything that held memories of them, she even changed her name at some point from Sakura to Tsubomi. Her brother knew what she was going through but did nothing to stop her, he knew she would eventually relies what was happening and snap back to reality. Anyways back to the main story this right here so far is just background info.

_**'It's hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember'**_

_**~Unknown**_

Tsubomi {Sakura} was wearing a pair of grey fading skinny jeans and a dark purple and black stripped jacket with a black v-neck shirt under-neath it. To finish the simple look she had on grey chuck Taylors. Her 'midnight black' hair was all the way under her butt and looked like a waterfall of midnight hair.

Sasuke was wearing a pair of dark navy blue jeans and a navy blue shirt with some dark blue vans. He had his arms lazily wrapped around Tsubomi's shoulder to show that they were 'dating'. To Sasuke all he wanted to do was steal the girl's money and get away from her.

'Ugh, how much longer do I have to stay with Ms. Doom and Gloom, god she's so boring and dark man she's probably darker then me.' Sasuke thought to himself but he still had on his emotionless face. He wanted to get away from Tsubomi, get her money and skip town, and never see this girl again. Yep that was how it's been for a while now, catch the eye of a rich girl, get her to fall for you, steal her money and then skip town and never ever make contact with the girl no matter what even if it costs your life.

That was how things went for him and the rest of his best friends this was the only way they wouldn't get bored and so they actually got money without having to actually work, work. All they had to do was pick rich girl, rich girl fall for them, steal money and yea skip town. Not to much work now don't you think. I mean the girls fell for them mostly because of looks and...yea that was all they had was the looks. Sure 3 out of the 4 had brains but the girls didn't care for that only looks.

"Hey Sasuke what should we do now I mean it's getting boring just walking around town and doing nothing." said Tsubomi a.k.a Sakura as they continued to walk down the busy street.

"Well we could go back to my hotel, but I have to make one last stop okay.'' He was sweet talking her.

**'Aww, man I was hoping we just go straight to the hotel and-'**

'Shut it Inner and don't even think of finishing that sentence, got it'

**'Come on you know you want to~'**

'If only I could kill you, if only'

**'But you can't so unless you want to kill yourself then your stuck with me, Honey'**

'That doesn't sound like a bad idea'

**'Hey you know I was only kidding don't take that for reals now okay, I know what we're going through is tuff but we can get through this together and get pass it and besides we can't leave dear older brother alone he can't be trusted alone for more then 10 hours'**

'Yea I know but it's so lonely with out them, but I'm happy I found Sasuke'

**'There you go, it may take some time but scars will eventually heal right'**

'Yep, see you later Inner I got to go'

**'Bye~'**

"Are you okay with that Tsubomi?'' Asked the motherfu- I mean Sasuke. "Huh, oh yea that's okay.'' She replied with a small sweet smile.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**'Our scars are still healing slowly, but surely'**_

_**~Unknown**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

As they reach the place were Sasuke had to stop by, he had to leave her outside because apparently they didn't let many people in but they happened to let a chicken-ass hair styled Goth kid in. Yep not many people if he got in.

Tsubomi {Sakura} was left outside to wait for her 'boyfriend'. The place her 'boyfriend' had gone into was a medium size building with a sand base color, while the roof was flat it still had a dark shade of dark murky brown though.

It had been around 45 minutes or so when Sasuke came out of the building looking 'beat up'. Tsubomi {Sakura} imminently ran up to him and asked him, "Sasuke are you okay?!''."Yea, I'm okay just a few bruises.'' He replied as Sakura took them back to the hotel where he was staying.

At the Hotel

"Sasuke you should lay down and let me treat your wounds." She said, more like demanded. He followed her orders and did as she said. He laid down onto the soft queen size, navy blue bad. "Tell me Sasuke, what happened to you?" Asked Tsubomi as she started to clean the small amount of blood on him.

"It's nothing". He said while looking away from her gaze. ''Tell me Sasuke you're my boyfriend right so let me help you out.'' She said those words with such feelings, but all Sasuke thought was 'Hook, Line and sinker she's just like the rest, she's just too easy.'

"The guy in charge called me over there to tell me that I had 24 hours to get at least 100,000 dollars before times up and if I don't he'll come and kill me. This was just a warning to show me that he wasn't playing around.'' Sasuke breathed out the last words as though they were actually his last words. Tsubomi gasped at that and asked him, "How you going to get the much money in 24 hours".

"I don't know I barely have enough money to help my mother at the hospital". He clenched his hands and gritted his teeth a little. "I-I can help you get the money, I mean I have more than enough, I can get you the money in less than an hour or so." She told him shyly while she was putting the stuff back into the bathroom cabinet.

"You don't have to do that Tsubomi," he told her as nicely as a person with a 55 foot stick up his ass could. "No really I want to do this I want to help you,'' she smiled at him as she said that. Somewhere deep, deep, deep, deep, deep in his very soul Sasuke pity her. She was about to give 100,000 dollars to him for free.

"Are you sure,'' he asked in his still emotionless voice."Yea, I'm sure,'' Tsubomi said still with that smile on her face. "Fine then we can get it when I heal a little bit more," he said as he was about the go to sleep. Tsubomi nodded her head in agreement and sat down on one of the chairs and watched as Sasuke slowly fell into the darkness and fell asleep.

_**'The saddest people smile the brightest'**_

_**~Natsu Dragnell**_

After 2 hours or so Sasuke finally woke up from his beauty sleep {that gay bastard no offence to gay people, I support you guys} to find Tsubomi on one of the hotel chairs asleep with the book 'Through the looking Glass' on her lap, about half way through the book she most likely fell asleep. Sasuke gazed at her for a moment before he walked away to get something to drink. He didn't want to bother her so he left her there to sleep for a little more.

Sasuke left his 'girlfriend' to sleep and left to the kitchen. He grabbed a Dr. Pepper from the fridge, opened it and leaned on the counter. 'Wonder how the Dope and the rest are doing on their girls?' Wondered Sasuke and at the exact moment his phone went off and the ring tone was. Numb by Linkin' Park.

"What's up Dope"

"Hey Teme how are you and Tsubomi doing"

"She's sleeping right now, how 'bout you and Yuuki {A.K.A. Hinata}"

"She's in the bathroom right now; we're at Islands of Adventure right now though"

"Hn"

"Anyway how much did you ask?"

"100,000 dollars, you"

"Dang Teme that's a bit much don't you think"

"Coming from you I don't think so"

"Awe, come on 150,000 isn't that much"

"See what did I say, your asking for 50,000 more than me Dope"

"Shut up Teme do you want me to come through the phone and teach you a lesson"

All of a sudden there was a huge **BANG **sound from Naruto's side.

"Hey Dope what happened..."

Beep-Beep-Beep

"Damn it the line broke," He muttered to himself as he took a sip of his Dr. Pepper. As he looked through his phone he didn't notice that Tsubomi had woken up after the phone call that Sasuke had with Naruto. "Hey Sasuke who were you talking too?" She asked as she putted the book on the nightstand near the bed. "Hn, just a friend of mines," He said without looking at her. "Oh was it Naruto," She was know in the kitchen with Sasuke looking for something to eat.

"Yea, how'd you know," He asked finally looking up from his iPhone 5, to see 'Tsubomi" bend down, to get the leftover Pizza from last night. "I heard you yell ' Hey Dope what happened ', when I was waking up," Tsubomi was now right next to Sasuke, waiting for the pizza to heat up in the microwave. "Oh yea before I forget when do you want to go and get the money?" She asked as she leaned on the counter, next to Sasuke.

"We can go once we get down eating," he said as he went in and kissed 'Tsubomi', and in return she blushed bright pink. "S-su-sure." She stuttered out as she pulled away from the kiss and went back to where the microwave was because the pizza was done.

30 minutes later~

They ate and left to go to the bank to get the money. As they walked they talked about whatever that came to mind, it was mostly about if Sasuke was alright, if 'Tsubomi' was actually alright with this and if his mother was feeling better and why she was even in the hospital.

'I wonder why Sasuke would even need the money I mean he is an Uchiha, right Inner'

**'You can't blame him I mean you know how Sasuke isn't on the best of terms with his father, right and besides he probably wants to do this on his own without the help of his stuck up family minus Itachi and his mother of course.'**

'Well your right but, agh I'm just over thinking this'

**'You are over thinking this, stupid'**

'Why are you calling yourself stupid, Inner'

**'Well how does it feel to actually outsmart me for once in your life, tell me how does it feel'**

'I hate you'

**'Honey dear you know you love me, but I got to go I'm getting tired, see you when you later' **

'Alright bye, hope the bed bug bites'

**'You bitch'**

'Night'

And like that Inner left Tsubomi and went to sleep where the bed bugs where planning their revenge on her after whet she had done to one of their kind once. If you listen really close you could hear her scream a long line of very colorful words that could probably put Hidan's cussing to shame.

"Hey, Tsubomi we're here," Sasuke said as went up and opened the door for her. "Oh, yea sorry 'bout that guess I was in my own world". Tsubomi walked into the bank with no hesitation what so ever. "Are you really sure you want to do this, I mean you do know that I could find a way to get the money." He said emotionlessly, yea right like he was worried 'bout her he most likely was just testing her.

"You asked me that for the millionth time in just less then 3 hours, yea I'm fine with it okay I want to help you, you've been paying for everything since we started dating which was 3 months ago, okay so let me repay you for all the money you spent on me okay and besides you wouldn't be able to talk me out of it either way." She replied as she reaches the desk where the lady was.

"Hello how may I help you?"

"I'd like to take 100,000 out of my bank account,"

"100.000, wait you mean 1-0-0.00 right!?"

"No I meant 100,000," she titled her head as if it was the most strangest thing ever to take out 100,000 dollars, of course it is, I mean it's not every day you see a black hair, warm orange red eyed girl walk into your bank and ask for 100,000. Rich Kids these days I swear.

"O-kkay Miss..."

"Just call me Tsubomi," she replied with a smile and than looked around to see that Sasuke was waiting at the door for her to finish up.

"Okay Miss. Tsubomi, I need your full name,"

"Um, could you please come closer," Tsubomi asked, the banker gave a look but obey what she asked.

Whisper. Whisper. Whisper

"Oh I understand Miss. Haruno, please wait a moment."

And within 5 minutes the money was given to her, Tsubomi thanked her and left with a chicken-ass, egotistic, 55 foot stuck in his ass Sasuke. As they made their way around the corner Tsubomi had a weird feeling in her stomach but ignored it thinking she was a little hunger. Oh how wrong she was, little did she know the pain she was about to face was far worse then anything she felt before.

Everything to her went by as a blur, she was crying badly, he left her, broken inside he never once cared how she felt he didn't even know that she was still recovering form _their_ deaths, even if he did he probably would give a damn about either way, he was there for one reason and one reason only, get her money and never see her again. And that's how it went he didn't even remember her, he thought she didn't do anything about and he was right she didn't do anything for 10 minutes she just stood there crying, until she made a call.

From the ally he left her in, you could her, her soft sobs and her making a phone call to someone she loved dear and knew that they wouldn't dear hurt her, they were her only family left.

"Yellow, the person you called is here," came from the other line.

"H-he-hey t-h-is is S-sak-ur I nee-d y-ou-your h-elp" she was trying to hold in her sobbs but it wasn't working.

"Sakura why are you crying I fucking swear I'll kill who ever made you cry, but you'll have to bail me out of jail again got that,"

Sakura laughed a little at that, she always knew how to make her laugh.

"I need y-ou to c-ome and pi-c-pick m-e up at th-e all-y b-y the ba-nk,"

"Okay I'll be there as fast as I can okay just wait I need to put on some clothes," Sakura made a face at that, "no I did not sleep with someone nor am I in someone else bed, I got to change cause mine are wet from the blonde Bimbo, who pushed me in and no it's not Ino but her brother."

"Oka-y" she smiled at what her sister like-figure said to her. And with that she ended their conversations and within 10 minutes she was there right next to Sakura who gave her the biggest bear hug ever.

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-_

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-_

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-_

_**'You were given this life,**_

_**because you are strong enough to live it'**_

_**~unknown**_

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-_

_**~TBC**_

Anyway tell me how it was, was it good, bad, okay, meh or just plain horrible

Can anyone guess who the next person is in the next chapter I gave a hint about who but don't know if you guys and girls got it. First person to get it right will get a shout out.

Longest chapter I've written by far in any of my stories and I will try and update once a week okay.

**More review = More Ideas = Faster updates = Me happy and you guys and girls happy**

_**~BMN **_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_


	2. Chapter 2

S_**W**_E_E_**T** _S_**W****E**_E__**T **_R**E**_V__**E**_N_**G**_**E**

**'Inner Sakura'**

"talking"

'thinking'

Rating: T {PG 13}

Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are out or revenge on 4 certain con men, who have conned over houndreds of women for their money, companys and more. But they made a huge mistake when they did the same damn thing to Sakura and the rest of the girls cause now their back and ready to get their moneyback and play the boys just like how they played the girls.

Me: Oh yea before we start i just want to tell you guys that because of Saku's parents death she is in a depression state right now and changed her name to** Tsubomi and her hair is now midnight black and her eye color is a warm orange red color. But she will only stay like that for this chapter and this chapter only along with Ino, Tenten 'nd Hinata. Ino will have dark brown hair, hazel eyes and her name is Akira, Tenten has dark purple hair and dark brown eyes and her name is Umi, and Hinata has dirty blonde hair and soft purple eye and her name is Yuuki. **Yes they all go into a desprate state but they are only like this for this chapter so don't get mad at me. This chapter {meaning that the actually story won't start t'ill 3 chapters from now} will be put into 4 parts okay, okay! Now onto the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters but I do sort of own the idea

_**Chapter 2**_

_**First encounters**_

_**Part 2**_

_**Hinata's Story **_

}-{

This time around before Sasuke dumped Sakura and left her, we'll be watching or reading about Hina-chan's and Naruto's relationship. They also were outside on this hot, blazing summer day. Unlike their best friends 'date', Naruto and Yuuki (Hinata) went to the water park, Island of Adventures.

They had arived around 12 o'clock in the afternoon. So they had almost 5 or 6 hours at the water park snice it didn't close 'till 7:30. They had decide Island of Adventures because Yuuki (Hinata) had never gone there and 'cause it was hot as fuck.

Yuuki (Hinata) was also at that delicate age of 16, wanting to know more about certain things but never actually let anyone know besides her best frineds, yea they weren't just _anyone_ they were her sisters, not by blood though. She was in a very deprised state her late-mother ha died 3 weeks right before Sakura's parents.

Sure Hinata was happy that she still had her father but they had never gotten along. He was very strick and stern, never to show any emotion what-so-ever. Her and her father had never had one of those father-daughter relationship. Nope not at all they were just...there. He treated her like she didn't even exsit.

He had always liked his second daughter, and Hinata's little, better. To him Hanbi was the image of perfection. She was always clam, collacted, beautiful, brave, smart, everything Hinata was not. And with her mother dead her father treated her even worse than before. He always blaimed her for her mothers death, alway glared at her and scaremed very hurtful words at her.

Calling her stupid, ugly, waste of space, dumb, retarded, whore, hoe, a sly coniving little bitch, a thot (If you don't know what it means, it's basically being called a whore/slut). He even beated her 2 days after her mothers death but now it was almost 3 monthes snice then. He had stop because of Hanabi, she had thearten to kill herself if he didn't stop do beating Hinata.

Hinata weak back then she had always used to cut herself to stop the pain of how her father made her feel. Almost every night she would spend it at either Sakura, Ino, or Tenten's house. They knew what was going on they tried to stop her but she always found a way to find a blade. When Hanabi had found out about it she immendently told her father and I qoute, "If you don't stop what your doing to Hinata-neechan than..than I'LL KILL MYSELF!". That had happen 3 monthes ago.

Hinata was very thankful to her younger sister. She and Hananbi had become closer than ever when that had happen. But it didn't stop the pain of their father's words it had become a routain after all the harsh things that had been said and done. It was stuck in her heart the words. It haunted her in her sleep, so to stop the pain she cutted herself. But it came to a stop when she meet Naruto. He was like the Prince Charming in the fairy tales. To sweep her off her feet. Oh how the pain she was going to feel after this.

}-{

As they made there way to the water park place thingy, Hinata wore a pair of shorts along with a plaid botton up shirt since it would be easier to take off when they got to the water park thingy. Under it she wore a lilac color bikin and to finish the look her hair was up in a high ponytail and she wore purple sandels.

Naruto wore bright orange swim trunks and a thin light shy blue jacket, unbutton. Cue Hinata's blush times 10. He finshed it up with simple brown sandels. He was also carring his and Hinata's bag on his right shoulder. With a towel around his neck as well.

* * *

_**'Just because you cry doesn't mean your weak**_

_**it means you've been strong for to long'**_

_**~Unknown**_

* * *

Once they arived they but their stuff inside a locker (sorry guys I've never been to Islands of Adventures so I don't know anything at all beside that it's a water park thingy) and set off to put their clothes in the bags.

"Hey Yuuki-chan," Said Naruto.

"Y-yes N-n-naruto-kun," Stuttered 'Yuuki' as she was hugged from behind by Naruto. "Which ride do you want to go on first," He ask her as they made their way out of the locker room and out in the baking sun that was trying to kill them with his hotness, pun intended.

"I d-don't k-know why d-don't you p-pick," Yuuki was now red as a tometo, maybe even reder, if that's even a word. I don't think it is a word, well anyways why don't we get back to the story and stop reading my endless blabbering.

They were now infront of one of the big rides there. The line was at least 20 feet long, they would be standing there all day. "Ugh, I think I'm gonna die in the sun Yuuki-chan." Winned Naruto like a man-child he was, if he was even consider a 'man' yet.

"W-well then do y-you want to go g-get so-something to eat f-first then just w-walk a-arond 'till the l-lines shorter, Naurto-kun." She said while trying to hide her blush from looking at his 4 soon to be 6 pack. Fangirl moment, yes I have those momments. Naruto nodded and then ran off towards a random vender with 'Yuuki' in toll, he was basically dragging her to wherever.

}-{

"Mmhm, that was some good ramen, weird how they would have it here but I'm not complaining." Naruto grinned as he patted his huge stomach that magically dissapears the momment he gets up. Pshh lucky bastard.

"Yea it was weird." Muttered 'Yuuki' as she also stood up and did a little strecth (sp.?) not noticing the bewiler look on Naruto's face.

"Y-you j-j-j-just TALK WITHOUT STUUTERING YUUKI-CHAN!" He yelled in a happiness. He then went in and jump on the confused Yuuki as she was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"I g-guess," Yuuki was now blushing very badly that you could see her even in the dark. She would so lose to hide and seek with Naruto.

"Ahh, Yuuki-chan look the line to the ride is shorter now, but we probably still have to wait at least another 10-15 minutes." Naruto grumbled the last part.

"H-hey N-naruto-kun I have t-to go u-use t-the ba-bathroom." She was stuutering again. Naruto just nodding to her while grinning like a mad man. He watched as she walked away towards the bathroom stall then all of a sudden his phone was ringing. And the words 'Teme calling' came out in a robot like voice. Naruto's face brighten up again.

"What's up Dope"

"Hey Teme how are you and Tsubomi doing"

"She's sleeping right now, how 'bout you and Yuuki {A.K.A. Hinata}"

"She's in the bathroom right now, we're at Islands of Adventure right now though"

"Hn"

"Anyway how much did you ask?"

"100,000 dollars, you"

"Dang Teme that's a bit much don't you think"

"Coming from you I don't think so"

"Awe, come on 150,00 isn't that much" _'Though I didn't even ask yet' _He added mentally

"See what did I say, your asking for 50,000 more than me Dope"

"Shut up Teme do you want me to come through the phone and teach you a lesson"

All of a sudden there was a huge **BANG **sound from Naruto's side.

"Hey Dope what happened..."

Beep-Beep-Beep

"Shit looks like the show alredy started," Naruto muttered under his breathe as he ran towards the womens bathroom to make sure his 'girlfriend' was alright.

"YUUKI-CHAN!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lugs while running around like a guy who just lost his head.

"N-n-naruto over h-here!" Yuuki yelled well tried to, it only turned into a sqeauk. When Naruto turned around he saw the womens bathroom door wide open and saw Yuuki with a guy behind her with a 'gun' ~coughsofuckingfakecough~ pointed at her head. Naruto being the good actor and lier yelled him to let his 'girlfriend' go. The guy just did the whole 'muhahaha' thing and then coughed really bad behind his ski-mask. The man looked to be in his mid 30's or so and was kind a swcarny looking.

And with out even thinking Naruto charged at the man. The man acted as though he didn't know what to do and so he let Naruto hit him one-time. Before he gave out a nasty left hook that sent Naruto flying at least 12 feet away from the bad guy and Yuuki.

"NARUTO!" Scaremed Yuuki as she tried to get out of the mans grip, but failed as he just tighten his grip more. Yuuki was now letting out hot tears. "Hey kid I'll give you your little girlfriend, if you can give me at least 150,000 dollars before sunset. If you don't I'll find you and kill ya!" He said with a sadist voice.

"LET YUUKI GO FIRST THEN I'LL GO AND GET THE MONEY YOU BASTERD!" Shouted Naruto as he went in for another atemmted of landing a hit on him. But the man dogde it and letted Yuuki go as he pushed her forward.

Yuuki was just staring wide eyed at the ground that she was going to land on and shutted her eyes tightly waiting for the impact of the cemet but it never came.

"Yuuki-chan are you alright, please be alright!" Prayed Naruto as he looked down at hie suppose girlfriend.

"I-i'm f-fine Naruto-kun w-what a-about you," She said while trying to hold back her sobs, but she was having a hard time. "Naruto-kun h-how are you g-g-going to g-g-get 150,00 d-dollars in t-time b-before sunset?" She asked while holding onto his chest while Naruto was doing his best trying to confort her. While saying soem faking caring stuff like 'It's all right, I'm right here beside you', 'Don't worry about me'. While inside his head they weren't anywhere near those words. Sweet talking.

Let me translet what he was really saying:

'It's all right, I'm right here beside you' = "Hurry up and stop crying on me!'

'Don't worry about me' = 'Hurry up and stop crying on me so I can get your money!'

That bastard = That fucking Bastard I'll kill him.

"I don't know but I'll find a way, Believe it!" Shouted Naruto with his thump up. All while this was going on the people just thought of this as a show. Them little fuckers. And they claaped at them and laughed. While shouted things like "Good performecne I almost thought it was real" that came from a random dude in the crowd.

* * *

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**o0o0o0o0**_

_**'Life is full of dissapointments'**_

_**~Ginger haired guy from CSI**_

_**o0o0o0o0**_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

* * *

As they made their way out of the crowd and back to the locker room, Yuuki suddenly sopked up.

"Na-naruto-kun I'll give you the money,"

"What?" Naruto said with a dumb look on his face. Now let me translate what he really said: "Hook, Line, Sinker. Sucker."

"I'll give you the money to pay off the guy." She said more confident this time. Naruto than look at her for a momment he had a blank face, but as soon as it came it left and was replaced with a huge grin. He ran to her and hugged her to death. And cue Yuuki (Hinata) blush times 100 max.

}-{

After they left they head straight towards the bank in the clothes from earlier. But Naruto actually had his jacket zip up.

Yuuki made her way towards the counter and spoke to the lady, she eplained who she was and what was going on. The lady understood her and quickly got the money.

Yuuki thanked her and left with Naruto. Naruto thanked her and thanked her 'till no end. Yea right it was about to end. She felt at the same momment the pain that Tsubaki or should I say Sakura felt before she was dumpped and left in a ally. But like Sakura she ignored. Saying to herself that it was probably from before when the guy had the gun to her head.

And like that, one minute they were having a nice talk with Naruto holding the money the next it's him also leaving her in ally by herself crying her heart out. It was a blurr, the samething that happened to Sakura was happening to our dear Yuuki.

She sat there just crying and crying, he didn't even look back at her he just countined walking to the car parked infront of the ally. Naruto jumped into the car and high-5 whoever that was driving and he left with a huge grin. Saying that she was easy and so stupid and ugly.

She cried harder, after what seem liked hours of crying which were really only 11 minutes of endless crying she got up and started to whip the tears away and pulled out her phone. She dailed that same person that Sakura called.

"Yellow"

"Mi-mi-mir-mirai-ch-chan," She chocked back her tears that threaten to spell out.

"Hina-chan, what happened to you, are you alright who made you cry 'cause I swear I'll kill them along with that asshole with the 55 foot stick up his ass (Lets see who can guess who he is)"

"Na-na-naruto d-du-dumped me and t-took o-off with my money. C-can y-you c-come and p-pi-pick me up."

"Ofcrouse, just wait right there I have to pick Saku-chan up too ok so tell me where you are."

"I'm at t-the a-ally n-near t-the b-book store, w-wait what h-happened to Sakura-chan"

"Same thing as you, I'll be there in 5 minutes top. Love you."

"Love y-you too, Mirai-chan'

And with that she hunged up the phone and waited for Mirai to come and pick her up.

* * *

_**'We are made of broken part,**_

_**We were broken from the start'**_

_**~Hollywood Undead, We are**_

* * *

_**~TBC**_

Okay so tell me what you guys think sorry if there are sp. mistakes. Tell me who you want to be next either Ino or Tenten to be dumped and I need an idea for their date like where their going and that stuff.

_**~BMN**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_


End file.
